


Coincidence

by fullmetalscully



Series: Royai Week 2019 [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chance Meetings, Coincidences, Drunken Mistakes, F/M, Modern Era, Reunions, Royai - Freeform, Team Dynamics, team mustang banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalscully/pseuds/fullmetalscully
Summary: Royai Week Day 1: CoincidenceOn the eve of an important deal at work, Roy and Maes go out drinking. Little did Roy know, the person he wronged that night would be the woman who was spearheading this very important deal with his own company. Will he be able to set things right?





	Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> day one is a go! starting this off with a modern au because we all love them right
> 
> i'm so looking forward to this week and seeing what everyone comes up with!
> 
> here's to my first royai week as a participant!

“I don’t know, man,” Roy mused. “She made it pretty clear she didn’t want to see me again. I can’t even remember her name.” He’d been drunker than he cared to admit last night. Luckily, he’d suffered no affects from it this morning after downing two glasses of water before falling asleep.

“I know, but I’ve never known you to just give up like that,” Maes commented. As they stepped out into the street and left the busy coffee shop behind, Roy slid his sunglasses off his head and shielded his eyes. It was too hot a day for coffee but after his horrendous night yesterday, he needed the extra fuel to get through the day.

“True, but I always respect a lady’s wishes,” he griped, offended Maes would suggest such a thing. “Besides, it obviously wasn’t meant to be.”

Maes snorted. “Only because you fucked it up.”

“Maes,” Roy warned. He didn’t need this today. He had an important meeting at work today that needed all of his attention. What he didn’t need to think about was Maes’ efforts to try and push Roy and the woman from last night back together.

Roy’s oldest friend lifted his hands in surrender. “I won’t push it anymore. All I ask is that you consider it.” His words were sincere but the eyes behind his glasses glinted in a way Roy didn’t like. Knowing Maes there was always a hidden agenda when trying to set Roy up with someone. The man was married and had a kid on the way. Now that he was happy, Maes suddenly thought it was his life’s mission to ensure all his friends were happily married too.

“I have to go,” Roy announced, avoiding the opportunity for Maes to further preach how _good_ it was to be married and how _fantastic_ it felt to be father. Each to their own, but Roy wasn’t going to pressure some random woman into it especially when apparently, she didn’t even like him. Why waste time on a relationship like that? He’d made a mistake, acted like an asshole, plus, _he didn’t even know her_. Apparently that wasn’t enough to deter Maes Hughes, love life extraordinaire.

“Think about it, Roy,” Maes pressed, waggling his eyebrows. He laughed as Roy muttered under his breath. “Where’s the harm in that?”

“ _Fine_ ,” Roy agreed. He could think about it all he wanted. It didn’t mean he would have to act on it.

“Take care of yourself, and good luck with the meeting!” Maes called as Roy begun to walk away. “Don’t fuck it up like you do with everything in your life!” he grinned. Maes crossed the busy road in Central and left Roy to continue his journey alone.

The sweltering sun beat down on Roy as he walked. It was far too hot to work today. His thoughts had already wandered to finishing time, contemplating how he would enjoy the last of the summer evening. He might go for a walk around the park near his house, or he could sit in his garden and soak up the last of the sun and heat while he ate his dinner.

That sounded like a better idea.

The air conditioning of the office building was a welcome change. It caressed over what little bare skin he had on show, cooling him considerably, as soon as he entered through the door. Without another thought and a quick glance behind him, Roy saw another person approaching the door, so he passed through it and held it open for them. A woman murmured her thanks and he nodded with a smile, heading towards the lift on the opposite wall.

Once inside Roy loosened the tie around his neck. His shirt was sticking to his back with sweat but it was too hot to keep his blazer on. Removing it, he loosened the cuffs and rolled up his sleeves. He still had an hour before the meeting. Plenty of time to cool down and make himself presentable again.

“Hey, Roy,” Jean Havoc greeted with a nod and a mock salute. Currently, his colleague was leaning back in his chair, unlit cigarette perched on his lips, feet raised and resting on his desk with his ankles crossed. A balled-up piece of paper flew from his hands and landed in the wastepaper basket. Jean pumped his arm and _whooped_ in celebration. “That’s four today! I’m already heading for a new record.”

“You know,” Roy ventured, weaving through the desks in their office to his own by the window. “You _could_ do work instead. Just a thought.”

“It’s twelve minutes to nine,” he replied, checking his wristwatch. He too had forgone wearing his blazer and had his shirt sleeves rolled up. “Therefore, I have twelve minutes to get as much scrap paper into that bin from this chair.”

“Wow, Jean, you’re getting really good at telling the time,” Roy stated patronisingly. “Keep that up, buddy, and you’ll be onto analogue watches this time next year!”

“Shut it,” he muttered, face sour. “Anyway, this was a gift from Rebecca. It would be rude not to wear it.”

“Aw,” Roy crooned. “Even your girlfriend is conscious of you having the mental capacity of an eight-year-old.” Their youngest member, Kain Fuery, snickered from his desk, not looking up from whatever he was furiously scribbling down on a piece of paper.

“At least I _have_ a girlfriend,” Jean muttered. Seeing the frown on Roy’s face, Jean’s expression perked up. “Don’t dish it out if you can’t take it,” he winked.

“I can take it just fine,” Roy muttered, glaring at Jean as he snorted, his mind obviously going somewhere far dirtier.

“Boss?” Heymans Breda announced his presence, poking his head through the glass door. He was leaning back, stopping in while passing, with a stack of papers on his hands. “Do you want these in the meeting room?”

“Yeah, that would be great Heymans. Thank you.”

“No problem.” He walked off, stack in his hands, and disappeared down the corridor to their meeting room of the day.

This whole floor was his. His company, Mustang Construction, owned it. It was complete with an office for Roy and his four employees to work in, another empty room which was used as storage space – but had been cleared out for today – a break room, and two meeting rooms. Being in the centre of Central, the space was expensive, but Roy had worked his ass off to start up this company and he’d managed to get it off the ground on his own merit.

This contract they were working on were with a company called Hawkeye and Son. Roy had previously worked with the Hawkeye in question, but word on the street was Berthold had retired and left it so his child, presumably, the son.

Something tickled his mind at the mention of Berthold, but he couldn’t grasp a hold of it… It must not have been that important if he could barely remember.

“Roy, Riza Hawkeye just called saying her team will arrive in about half an hour,” Vato Falman announced, entering through their office door.

“Okay, Vato, tha…”

Riza…Hawkeye…

Oh.

 _Oh no_.

“Roy?” Vato asked, concern on his face. That was probably because he’d just paled considerably. “Are you all right?”

“Uh, yeah,” he quickly recovered, straightening his spine unconsciously. _Oh… Whoops._ “Thanks, Vato. If they’re on their way, let’s get to work, shall we?”

“Kobe!” Jean called, tossing one more balled up piece of paper as his legs dropped from his desk to the floor. It hit the edge of the basket and fell in.

* * *

**_RM:_ ** _Holy shit._

**_RM:_ ** _Holy shit dude._

**_RM:_ ** _You won’t believe who’s taking this meeting._

Roy was sweating again under his blazer but for an entirely different reason than the heat.

Because, the woman who was spearheading this meeting, and the contract between Roy’s company and her own, was none other Riza Hawkeye, the woman he’d made an incredibly bad impression with last night.

This morning he hadn’t remembered her name but after hearing the name and seeing her face it all came rushing back to him and Roy paled for a second time that morning. It was enough that Jean noticed and asked him if he was all right. Roy had nodded numbly.

The name of the company was Hawkeye and Son, so Roy just assumed it would be a dude. He’d seen the name on the contract – it read R. Hawkeye – but hadn’t put two and two together until he saw Riza and her team exit through the lift outside their glass encased office. Seeing her face made all the pieces fall into place. Vato had left to greet them, as pre-planned, and showed them to the office opposite where they could set up and get themselves organised. Roy had ducked and buried his head in his paperwork, desperately fumbling through his pockets to find his phone.

 ** _MH:_** _Who_?

Maes replied almost instantly. Obviously, work was slow at his office today if he could reply to Roy’s text right away.

**_RM:_ ** _Riza, from last night._

**_MH:_** _That’s interesting_.

Roy could almost hear Maes’ hum of contemplation as he sent that text, completely unconcerned about the fact that he may have fucked up this contract before it even began. Not intentionally, mind you, but this still wasn’t good.

**_RM:_ ** _No shit. This is your fault. What do I do?_

**_MH:_ ** _Hey, at least you’ve remembered her name now. And how is it my fault?_

**_RM:_ ** _Maes. Focus._

**_MH:_ ** _Well now you don’t have to think about anything._

Maes’ snicker entered Roy’s head as he read that text.

**_MH:_ ** _Apologise and hope she’s professional enough that she doesn’t allow it to come between you both._

Before Roy could reply, another text came through from his friend.

 ** _MH:_** _Or, use the same tactic as last night. Insult her father and assume she’s going to be an asshole like him. Because that worked so well_.

**_RM:_ ** _You know what? You’re a real cu –_

“Mr. Mustang,” Riza announced her greeting. Roy turned off his phone screen as her team began to file into the meeting room. His own team followed behind with their own laptops and notes. Sliding his device into his pocket, Roy shelved his conversation with Maes until a later time. Riza extended her hand and offered it to him. _Right. Professional_. “It’s a pleasure to be here today to spearhead this contract with your company.”

“Miss Hawkeye,” he greeted pleasantly. “It’s our pleasure to have you,” he replied, switching on his charm as he did with everyone. It didn’t work. It was a minute movement, but Roy noticed the twitch of her eye and the hardness of her stare that lingered just little too long.

Right. She was still pissed.

“Can I get you a coffee?” he asked, offering his version of a peace offering in this environment. “Tea? Water?”

“No, thank you,” she declined. Again, that hard look was back. As if to show just how pissed she was, she took a seat at the table and poured herself a glass of water from the pitcher Kain had put out ten minutes ago.

Roy swallowed.

“I trust you looked over the information I sent over yesterday?”

“Of course,” he replied. Despite his evening being taken up by going out with Maes last night, he knew how important this contract was and had read up on everything before he left for the evening. Not to mention a quick skim over it this morning.

“Excellent. I expect no delays in this meeting, then.”

“Of course not,” Roy nodded, plastering a smile as fake as they come on his face. He didn’t care for the accusation that he was incompetent. That may have come across the previous night, but it was far from the truth. This was one of the most important contracts of his career and he wasn’t going to blow it.

The previous night, Maes had insisted Roy come out to this new bar with him. The atmosphere was good, the drinks were well priced, and both men agreed this would probably become their new haunt. It was well situated – located in the centre of the city but only a two-minute walk from a train station for them both to travel back to the suburbs. They’d gotten a little obnoxious and loud, talking about things they shouldn’t have in such a public place, but Drunk Roy and Drunk Maes were idiots who couldn’t help themselves.

“ _Yeah, the dad was a bastard so who knows what the kid will be like_ ,” Roy had slurred, tipping towards the bar and landing to lean against it. “ _Probably a stuck up eighteen-year-old trying to tell me how to do my job!_ ” He’d laughed, and Maes had joined in too.

Someone cleared their throat behind him. Turning, Roy came face to face with one of the most beautiful women he’d ever seen. She wore a simple white blouse tied in the middle with a belt, her black jeans hugging her body so perfectly Roy was almost drooling as he looked down. He wasn’t proud of it, but Drunk Roy really was a bastard. Her blonde hair hung loose, tumbling over her shoulders and dropping down her back. It was incredibly smooth and straight. She was stunning.

“ _That’s quite a claim,_ ” she stated, taking a seat on a stool as she waited to be served. Roy was mute as he stared – no doubt looking like an idiot (but that was his usual state of being while drunk) – unable to voice a response. “ _Are you all right_?” she asked with a light laugh.

It was the most beautiful sound Roy had ever heard.

“ _Y – Yes_ ,” he stuttered.

She waited for him to respond, raising an eyebrow, but chuckling when nothing happened. Roy felt his face turning read as Maes guffawed loudly behind him.

“ _So, w_ _hose father is a bastard_?” she asked conspiratorially, as if looking to be included in an inside joke. A smirk curled around her features as her voice lowered

Instead of shutting up like he should have, Roy snorted and continued his conversation from before. “ _Someone I used to work with. Total prick. I hated him_.”

“ _What was his name_?” the woman asked, offering him a sweet smile that he was powerless to resist. Maes protested from behind Roy, stating “ _I’m still here, Roy_ ”, but he waved him off.

He should have shut his big mouth.

“ _Berthold Hawkeye_ ,” he revealed, face twisting in distaste. “ _I’ve got to work with his kid soon, unfortunately, so I can only hope he’s an improvement_!” Roy laughed loudly.

“ _My name is Riza_ ,” she offered with a smile. Roy couldn’t tell because he was too drunk, but her smile tight and strained, as she offered Roy her hand to shake.

“ _Roy Mustang_ ,” he smirked, lifting her hand to his lips to kiss the back of it.

“ _If you’ll excuse me, Roy, I need to get back to my friend_ ,” she excused, retracting her hand forcefully and lifting two drinks off the bar.

“ _Here, let me help you_ ,” he offered quickly, almost falling over in his haste.

“ _No, I’ll be fine, thank you_ ,” she stated. “ _After all, you don’t want to work with Berthold Hawkeye’s kid_.”

Roy stopped, thoroughly confused. “ _What?_ ” he asked stupidly.

“ _Riza Hawkeye_ ,” she smiled sweetly. “ _Nice to meet you_.” The smile was still present but there was a rage in her eyes.

“ _Oh… Shit_.”

Riza hummed in agreement. She turned and walked away, leaving Roy feeling like a fool. He’d followed her, trying to apologise, but he was drunk and Riza wasn’t interested.

“ _Good night, Mr. Mustang_.” Her tone was cordial, but her expression was anything but as she sat down at a table next to a brunette. “ _I’ll be seeing you tomorrow_.”

Shit.

What a coincidence it was that the woman he’d wronged last night – unintentionally – was actually going to be his business partner for – hopefully – years to come.

He had some making up to do.

Unintentionally or not, he’d been rude to her and she deserved an apology, regardless of what professional deal would come between them.

* * *

The day was successful, thank god. Roy had spent the whole of the meeting rattling off offers for Hawkeye and Son and proposing his plans to Miss Hawkeye. She seemed pleased with what she’d heard and by two o’clock, they’d come to an agreement and signed the contract between the two companies.

Roy could finally relax. And, stop sweating under her gaze. He’d caught a whiff of himself and during their lunch break he’d dashed to the toilet to apply more deodorant.

“Miss Hawkeye?” he called, exiting his office as he saw her team packing up to leave. She was the only one left in the office they’d been assigned for the day, her team already waiting on the lift in the hallway. “May I speak with you for a minute?” he asked, poking his head through the door.

“Of course,” she replied, not looking up from packing up her laptop. Roy closed the door behind him quietly, approaching her desk but keeping a respectful distance.

“I would like to apologise for my actions last night.” Riza finally looked up, raising an eyebrow. “I, uh, was drunk, and Drunk Roy is an idiot. Just ask the rest my team in there.” An amused look passed over her face before returning to sliding her laptop in its case. “I was out of line and making stupid assumptions. I apologise.”

Riza straightened, regarding him for a second. “You know, I remember seeing you working with my father.” Roy perked up at that, not expecting that response. “He used to take me to the sites with him. I wasn’t allowed to stay in the house by myself when I wasn’t at school.”

Roy did the mental maths. He’d started working with Berthold as an apprenticeship, when he was eighteen right through to when he was twenty-two. That had almost been ten years ago. Come to think about it, he did remember seeing a teenager sitting in one of the portacabins, cooped up all day, with Roy thinking how boring it must be for her.

“He was very strict,” she continued, volume of her voice lowering, gaze dropping to the table beside her. “And like you, I didn’t like him either.”

Roy swallowed again. He hadn’t meant to drag up painful memories, or make the conversation take this kind of turn. However, gauging by the look on her face, Riza needed to vent this out.

“It’s nice to meet someone who knew just how bad he was,” she added, expression holding a hint of relief.

“I’m sorry?” Roy asked for clarification because he didn’t think the man’s own daughter would come out with something like that.

“Everyone always sings his praises, tells me how great a man he was, but he wasn’t. I smile and nod because I’m “too nice” to tell them otherwise. At least, that’s what my friend says.” One side of Riza’s mouth quirked up.

“Uh, yeah, I…”

“It’s all right, Mr. Mustang –”

“Please, it’s Roy. If we’re working together now, I’d prefer to go by first names. Only if that’s all right with you,” he added quickly.

“Of course, it is,” she smiled. “It’s all right, Roy. I know how bad he was, believe me.” The haunted look in her eye told Roy it was more than him just being a strict parent and he felt dread pool in his stomach. “Anyway,” she added, taking a deep breath and exhaling in a rush. “I wasn’t happy because you’d already judged me on my father’s reputation, and not my own merit. Since taking over I’ve managed to turn this company around, which you stated you’d noticed over the years, and yet you still judged me.

“I apologise,” he interjected, feeling guilty, because he had judged her unfairly.

“Plus, I think you’ve suffered enough today, lying in wait to see if I would punish you for it.”

Roy found himself amused at the mischievous glint in her eye. He chuckled. “Yes, I think I have.”

“I’m a professional, Roy, and I need this contract just like you do. I wouldn’t have jeopardised it because of some dumb comment some drunk guy made in a bar last night. I thought you might have had a better head on your shoulders than that,” she winked, teasing him.

“Thank you, I appreciate that.” His thanks were sincere and as Riza smiled at him, he felt his stomach flutter.

“What a coincidence it is, that we would meet each other again after all this time, and it would be _me_ who was heading a contract with your company.”

Roy chuckled quietly, holding the door open for Riza. “I would’ve _loved_ to see the look on the old man’s face when he found out you were working with me, his “good-for-nothing” apprentice.”

“Oh, it was a picture,” Riza replied, gaze sliding across to his with an amused smile. “Would you hold it against me if I said I picked your company out of spite?” she joked, the pair of them laughing together, sharing an inside joke.

Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad like Roy thought they would be, working with Hawkeye and Son. He was excited to see where this new relationship would take them.


End file.
